


Slow Dancing In The Dark

by komkommertijd



Series: Ten Important Events In My Life [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, M/M, Music, Musicians, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komkommertijd/pseuds/komkommertijd
Summary: What is important?What was important?What were, seen from today, important events in my life?Asked to describe ten of the most important events in my life, which ones do I choose?This is Lando's story.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Lando Norris, Lando Norris/George Russell
Series: Ten Important Events In My Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635265
Kudos: 17





	Slow Dancing In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dear readers and welcome back to another one of my shenanigans.
> 
> This series is based on Mats Staub's longterm project [Ten Important Events In My Life](http://www.ten-important-events-in-my-life.net/en/persons.html), written from a driver's perspective. None of the different chapters are related to allow different shippings and outcomes of each story. The story titles are song names.
> 
> The rules are simple, I am using the "visible" ones only:  
> 1\. Write down your first name and the year you were born.  
> 2\. Write down all the places where you have lived, in chronological order. Indicate which one(s) you are currently living in.  
> 3\. Write down all the jobs you have been paid for, in chronological order. Indicate which one(s) you are currently doing.  
> 4\. Decide on ten really important events in your life.  
> 5\. Describe each event as briefly as you can. You don’t need to provide comments or explanations. Use the present tense and the first person singular (I…) only.  
> 6\. Place the events in chronological order. Date them by month and year.
> 
> And now, enjoy :)

Lando *1999

Bristol  
_London_  
Tokyo  
_London_

Waiter  
Shop assistant  
Model  
_Singer_

SEPTEMBER 2011:  
Carlos asks me to join our school band. He teaches me how to play the guitar and when I sing in front of him for the first time, he seems impressed.

JANUARY 2012:   
My parents split up. I don't think that it's that big of a problem, but I have never been so wrong before.

AUGUST 2017:  
My mom kisses my cheek before she finally leaves me alone in my dorm. It feels weird to attend university. My roommate is kind but I miss Carlos and our band.

DECEMBER 2021:  
I move to Tokyo to get away from everything that hurts me. Carlos hugs me at the airport and it's the only second I ever doubt my decision. I barely speak the language and can't read the signs when I arrive. I laugh at my own stupidity, standing in the middle of a crowded square.

JULY 2022:  
I fall in love for the first time. With a guy. George is amazing and he knows what he is doing. He gets the chance to kiss me when I'm drunk one night but doesn't. I am still thankful for that experience, although I barely remember it.

JUNE 2025:  
Alex enters the bar, he is drenched from the rain outside. I lend him my jacket. He stays to watch my performance. He is the first person since Carlos whose compliment feels important to me.

NOVEMBER 2025:  
Alex leaves to go back to London. I pack all my stuff, buy a plane ticket at the airport and follow him. He just smiles when I sit down next to him and it is enough.

MAI 2028:  
Carlos gets married. I am happy for him and anxious about being his best man. I sing at the party and make his mother cry.

MARCH 2031:  
We are in New York City and the buzzing city makes me miss Tokyo. Besides that, it's the best honeymoon I could have ever asked for.

JANUARY 2035:  
It's a stormy night when my dad dies. Alex dances with me in the lowlight of our living room. I send Julia back to bed, she's too young to understand. It feels weirdly freeing. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this whole thing at school while my classmates played chess so if this doesn't make sense, let me blame it on them.  
> I kind of like the idea of Lando being a musician, sue me.  
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
